Geki (Omega)
Geki is the former Bear Bronze Saint and an old friend and comrade of Seiya from their youth. During the era of Omega, Geki has abandoned his title as a Saint and taken place as an instructor at Palaestra, helping the new generation of Bronze Saints to reach their elements. During the war against Pallas, Geki dons a Steel Cloth to assist his fellow Saints and his goddess in battle. Mars Palaestra As Koga arrives to the Palaestra, he meets Geki who tells him about when he used to fight as the Bear Saint and disobeyed Sanctuary's orders while it was ruled by Saga and that a true Saint would follow his heart to the end, rather than obeying the rules that are set before them. Later, as the qualifications for the Saint Fight commence, Geki waits at the finish line for the Bronze Saints to reach before the sun rises. As Koga and Souma arrive, Geki informs them that they are all worthy of participating in the Saint Fight before he informs the others that one of them took on a path by himself which only Silver Saints could handle. Saint Fight After preparing everything, Geki announced the Saint Fights to begin, the first battle being Koga vs Hook. The next battle Geki would announce would be Yuna vs Günue, Koga vs Souma and finally Yuna vs Ryuho. However, before their battle could begin, a huge darkness started to cover Palaestra and the Martians invaded the school, revealing that the Saints were only trained in order to later be used to give their Cosmo to the tower of Babel. Refusing to kneel before Mars, Geki viciously attacked the Martians, sending Ryuho, Souma, Koga and Haruto away, telling them to remember everything they've learned from Palaestra. He is later seen as part of the Tower of Babel, unconscious but still alive. Pallas Steel Saints As Geki welcomes Koga back to the rebuilt Palaestra, he meets Subaru and tells him to come with him and join the other Steel Saints in training. However, Loge attacks Palaestra and Geki is forced down to his knees along with Ichi and several other Steel Saints. The Bear returns As Athena and the Saints fight the Pallasites in Pallasvelda, Koga and his friends are in need of repairs as their Cloths have been heavily damaged. However, as they reach their destination, they are surprised to see Geki in a Cloth, once more fighting for Athena like before. While Kiki repairs the Cloths, Geki and his old companions hold of Dione and the footsoldiers, before Koga and the others leave while commenting on seeing Geki fight for the first time. Techniques Hanging Bear: In the era of Omega, Geki has utilized a new way of performance. He grabs his opponents and crush them against his own body, rather than lifting them up and breaking their necks. Cloth The Cloth Geki wears when he aids the other Saints in defeating Pallasites is a Steel Cloth that is based on his former Bear Bronze Cloth, with the chestplate covering his upper chest, leg protection reaches his knees, the tiara covers his forehead and a skirt covers his waist. Category:Retired Saints (Omega) Category:Steel Saints (Omega)